1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable throwing toy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. patent application No. 156,112 filed on June 3, 1980, there is disclosed an inflatable throwing toy made by the same applicants. It is known that the main object of said prior application is to provide a disc shape inflatable throwing toy which can be thrown and caught by the players with controlled floating movement. Although the inflatable toy disclosed in the above mentioned prior application is rather ideal in actual throwing operation, it is found that the control of floating movement can be much improved by simplifying the structure of the toy.